politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Paragon
Paragon was a MDoAP bloc that was formed on June 24, 2015 with the Viridian Entente, Rose, and The Syndicate. On August 8, 2015, The Syndicate canceled its MDoAP with The Viridian Entente and withdrew from the Paragon bloc. On August 11, 2015, The Viridian Entente and Rose added Vanguard to the bloc. On October 15, 2016, the Viridian Entente announced its withdrawal from the bloc, leaving only Rose and effectively making the bloc defunct. Article 1 We, the alliances of Paragon (hereafter "the bloc" or "Paragon") come together in order to foster unity and prosperity through peace, respect, and friendship. To that end, the individual alliances within Paragon retain our sovereign rights, and agree not to engage in warfare or espionage against one another. Article 2 Any information one signatory obtains that could impact another alliance within the bloc must be shared with the group in a timely manner. Information of this type is not to be shared outside of the bloc without unanimous consent. To help spread friendship and peace, each alliance agrees to provide political and financial aid to other signatories as needed. Alliances will refrain from aiding any nation engaged in a state of war against another signatory. Article 3 An attack on one signatory is an attack on all members of the bloc. If one signatory comes under attack, all other signatories will commit full military, financial, and political support in a timely manner. If a signatory wants to initiate aggressive action, the other signatories are encouraged but not obligated to provide military and financial assistance. Any plans to use military force will be communicated with other signatories in a timely manner. Each signatory which has outside treaties agrees that those treaties will not chain to Paragon, and that Paragon will not chain to any outside treaty. Should a signatory find itself obligated to act because of an outside treaty, a vote will take place determining Paragon's course of action. The window for voting concerning war is 24 hours. Votes not cast within this time-frame are considered nulled. Should the vote pass with at least 66% in favor, defense becomes mandatory for each signatory. Should the vote fail with less than 66% in favor, defense becomes voluntary for each signatory. Offense is always voluntary and a vote is not required. Article 4 Additional signatories may be added to Paragon by a special vote by all current signatories. To be considered, the applying signatory must be sponsored by at least one current signatory. The results of the vote must be unanimous in favor of adding the new signatory. The window for this vote is 48 hours. Removal of a signatory can only be done by a special vote by all other current signatories. The results of the vote must be unanimous in favor of removing said signatory. The window for this vote is 48 hours. Any signatory may withdraw from Paragon at any time for any reason. Upon withdrawal there will be a 72 hour period of non-aggression between the withdrawing alliance and the bloc. Signatures Signed for Rose Keegoz, Emperor Pubstomper, Regent and Lord of Foreign Affairs Oblige and Lilac, Lord of Economics Belisarius, Lord of Internal Affairs Saxplayer, Lord of War Signed for Vanguard MrHat, Commander NationRuler, Lt. Commander RagnarBuliwyf, Field Marshall HM Solomon I, Treasurer Momentum, Head Envoy T-Pain, The Architect Signed for The Viridian Entente Impero, Lord of the Entente Moonpie, Secretary of State Presidential, Secretary of Internal Affairs Sweeeeet Ronny D, Secretary of Defense Goldie, Secretary of Economics Signed for the $yndicate Board of Directors Manthrax, Director of Accounting Roy Mustang, Director of Human Resources Nicholas II, Director of Acquisitions Partisan, Director of Marketing Category:Blocs Category:Defunct Blocs *